legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Oscar the Grouch
"Scram! Get lost!" - ''Oscar the Grouch '''Oscar the Grouch' is a furry, 43 year old green Grouch who lives in a trash can and a member of Luciaus‘s gang who serves as a villain originally before like the four settled into anti hero territory. Personality Like all of his kind, Oscar acts as miserable and grouchy as possible and pass that feeling on to everyone else who crosses him. When someone knocks on his trash can, he always snarls at which idiot interrupted him. He desires to be alone a lot, despite this he is dissatisfied when entirely by himself since can’t irritate or complain to although when he's left entirely to himself, he's dissatisfied -- there isn't anybody around to irritate or complain to. Despite this he does have his closest companion is mind such as his pet and the gang he’s part of Appearances Slade Strikes Back He debutted as a member of Luciaus’ group here. Bored like all the other villains they all joined Slade’s army in his plans to conquer the Multi-Universe. However alongside Luciaus, Blowhole, Doofenschimtz and Stewie he left to help Emperor X and the heroes to fight against Joker while the other members went to find Joker to help him. He and the rest of the group fought besides the heroes and helped Bender, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Skipper find Joker’s lair The V Team Island Adventure He like the rest of the gang joined late on to help Bender and Eddy against Uka Uka. And he also lend his hand to preparing Scourge’s and Fiona’s wedding with the rest of the gang The Great Time Travel Adventure He returned again, and it was revealed that Oscar knew about time travel and he did it before. Oscar will be one of the main players against No Heart as his hate spells cannot affect him as he is already grouchy. Allies and enemies Allies: Luciaus, Stewie, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Gosalyn, Darkwing, Peep, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, King Julian, Django, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Heloise, Emperor Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The Joker, Uka Uka, Darkwarrior Duck, Hunson Abadeer Trivia * Oscar may have joined Luciaus for Slade's plans but he comes off grouchy instead of evil * He was orange skinned in later years, but had green skin * He never leaves his trash can and tries to be mobile with the can * He is voiced by Carroll Spinney, who also played Big Bird. Gallery oscar.png When We're Human starring Bender, Starfire and Oscar the Grouch 1_0001.jpg When We're Human starring Bender, Starfire and Oscar the Grouch 1_0002.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0017.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0027.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the king of everything_0005.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the king of everything_0006.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the king of everything_0007.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the king of everything_0008.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Characters from the Sesame Street Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:True Neutral Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Fifth in Command Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Guest Stars Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Green haired Characters Category:Monsters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toru Okawa Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most